Crusader of Centy
by El mosh
Summary: Brick de zerbs ha cumplido 15 años y ha llegado el momento de forjar su espada y continuar la labor de su padre como caballero acompaña a brick en su viaje que da inicio por todo el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Premisa…**

_Hola lectores de esta página web, como verán soy alguien nuevo y es mi primer fic de este anime, ojala lo disfruten._

Hubo una vez un reino próspero y unido, donde la luz, el amor y la esperanza reinaba, pero un día... Todo cambio, un mal inexplicablemente apareció sobre ese reino donde este reino sucumbió ante las penumbras, los humanos llamaban a las creaturas que aparecieron de lo más profundo de la oscuridad como "monstruos" los humanos llegaron a temerles porque eran seres extraños con poderes nunca antes vistos, nadie saben de donde apareció este mal y cuando llego ahí, en un esfuerzo por enfrentar este mal, el reino reunió a sus más capaces hechiceros y guerreros.

Desgraciadamente dichas fuerzas reunidas iban perdiendo terreno poco a poco ante tales abominaciones, pero por un giro de acontecimientos inesperado el reino comenzaba a ser tragado por esa oscuridad.

Pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la guerra con esas abominaciones se iba perdiendo más y más… hasta que todo se había perdido, la derrota total, el fin de todo, los monstruos tomaron el control.

Pero por cada nube negra que esta oculta en la devastadora tormenta había un rayo de luz que traía consigo la esperanza, tres damiselas desconocidas usuarios de una magia tan increíble hicieron frente a esa oscuridad y a sus portadores, la batalla fue reñida, pero aun así la oscuridad era demasiado para ellos, por lo que tuvieron que usar un poderoso hechizo de sellado para ese mal se fuera temporalmente, en lo que se conoce como la roca de los destinos.

Gracias a esa batalla, el reino quedo desamparado e indefenso, por lo que se llevó a dividirlo en tres reinos diferentes cada uno en una frontera muy lejana, cada una de esas chicas que ayudaron a sellar temporalmente ese mal desconocido se hicieron con los reinos divididos, de esa forma no sucumbirían por si la oscuridad llegaba a aparecer y desde entonces las descendientes de esas tres chicas serían las herederas de esos reinos.

Y así la vida que todos conocieron dio un giro de 360, la paz había vuelto, pero hasta ese entonces el temor de que esa oscuridad volviera seguía presente

Fin premisa

Bien este es solo la premisa espero les sea de su agrado


	2. Chapter 2

**Es un regalo de mi parte por ser mi primera historia ojala lo disfruten**

**Capitulo uno –mi nombre es Brick de Zerbst**

* * *

_Reino de Tristáin año V334_

En una casa ordinaria de un pueblo alojado en el reino de Tristáin vemos a una señora de edad avanzada trayendo un pastel con 15 velitas rojas en una mesa donde se encontraba un adolescente pelirrojo con dos chicos al parecer de su misma edad, parecía ser una fiesta, el motivo… era el cumpleaños de ese chico pelirrojo.

-feliz cumpleaños brick, hoy cumples 15 años, tengo un regalo muy especial para ti. –el chico al que le correspondía el nombre de brick estaba emocionado por saber de qué se trataba ese regalo.

La señora vuelve con una espada algo vieja y un poco oxidada.

-¡es una espada! –exclamo brick muy emocionado

\- esta es la espada que tu padre solía ceñir, era muy fuerte y muy afable, pero como has de saber, perdió la vida en una batalla… -el tono de voz de la señora se escuchó algo apagado, dejando a brick pensativo.

-la verdad es que no quiero dártela, pero es la ley de esta tierra que los niños de 15 años, sigan a sus padres en la batalla.

Brick recupero los ánimos he hizo unos movimientos algo torpes con dicha espada, la señora lo observo con una cálida sonrisa. _-Es igual a ti cedrick_

-me encanta, prometo atesorar este regalo madre –dijo brick

-me alegro mucho, espero que tu continúes el buen trabajo de tu padre, brick

\- A si será mama

Los dos chicos que eran amigos de brick se acercaron a el mirando la espada

-Wow que espada más bonita, ya ansió cumplir los 15 años –dijo el primer chico cabello violáceo

-A que si verdad, thomas

-bah, esa espada está muy vieja y oxidada, la mía es nueva –menciono un chico pelinegro

-no me molestes enrique-teme, apuesto que mi espada es más fuerte que la tuya –dijo brick con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-ya quisieras dobe – si las miradas mataran estos dos chicos estarían 100 metros bajo tierra

-la señora observaba todo con una sonrisa –muy bien no peleen chicos, este es un dia especial, asi que hay que celebrarlo

Los tres chicos corearon con un "si" lleno de emoción mientras que la fiesta de cumpleaños continuaba…

Después de tres horas la fiesta finalizo temprano, pues como brick había cumplido los 15 años debía de informar a la reina isabelle de tristain, lo más rápido posible.

-tienes que informar a su alteza de que has cumplido los 15 años.

-si mama, antes de irme quisiera una petición.

-de que se trata, querido.

-cuando termine de informar a su alteza quisiera irme de viaje en ese mismo instante, además porque también quiero conocer el mundo, así tendría más experiencia.

La señora queda en silencio por unos minutos… después ella abrazo a su hijo maternalmente

-has crecido tan rápido… aunque me duela, debo dejar que florezcas, solo asegúrate de volver sano y salvo.

-a si será mama, te lo prometo –dijo brick correspondiendo el abrazo

Brick se dirigió a la salida -me voy, deséame suerte mama – y con esas palabras salió de su casa directo al castillo.

-Yosh, es hora de una gran aventura –exclamo en voz alta y alzando su puño.

Después de que llegara al lujoso castillo del reino de Tristáin brick entro por primera vez al castillo donde se encontraba la reina.

-Alto ahí identifíquese –dijo uno de los soldados vigilantes del castillo

-mi nombres es b-brick de z-z-ze-rbst y vengo a informar a su alteza que he cumplido los 15 años -respondió Titubeante y algo nervioso, mostrándole un documento al guardia.

-mmm muy bien, pasa, la reina se encuentra a dos aulas de aquí, no hay pierde

-gracias.

Cuando brick llego donde se encontraba la reina se quedó pasmado, la reina era muy hermosa con unos ojos anaranjados y un cabello desbordante, la belleza de ella no tenia igual a pesar de tener una edad avanzada., pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una joven de esas mismas características, de una belleza inimaginable, que estaba sentada al lado de la reina mientras lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa haciendo que brick se sonrojara violentamente.

-buenas tardes su alteza –dijo brick

-_esa espada_…- ven querido acércate –brick obedeció la orden

-vaya, así que eres el pequeño brick ¿verdad?

-si, su alteza.

-hacía mucho tiempo tu padre era extraordinariamente valiente, salvo este reino muchas veces, con esta espada, no cabe duda de que fue un gran guerrero… en fin basta de recuerdos ¿vienes a informarte de tu quinceavo cumpleaños verdad?

-si, su alteza, hoy he cumplido 15 años de edad.

-Oh, ya veo, te esperan muchos retos y tu camino será muy difícil, entrénate mucho y vuélvete muy fuerte…

-hai, su alteza –dijo brick saludando como si fuera un soldado.

-eres igual a tu padre pequeño brick, esfuérzate mucho, porque aquí entre nos, me gustaría que te volvieras el caballero de mi hija mayor, blossom. –dijo la reina señalando a la hermosa princesa de orbes rosados

-y-yo, de verdad, sería un honor servirle a mi hime-sama –al escuchar esto la chica se sonrojo

La reina sonrió ese chico era de fiar -ten cuidado y recuerda entrenar duro

-si su alteza, con su permiso, hasta pronto hime-sama –dijo este haciendo una reverencia

-adiós, brick-kun

_-Me dijo brick-kun, que linda –_pensó brick con una sonrisa de estúpido

Brick salió del palacio con una mirada desidida, bien ya es hora… ¿pero donde se supone que debo ir? –exclamo algo deprimido, se podían apreciar una cascada en sus lagrimas.

-Ahh ya se iré a un pueblo, quizás pueda conseguir un trabajo y asi poder afilar mi espada.

* * *

**En un lugar en las montañas…**

Vemos a una señora de edad avanzada llevando agua sostenida de un palo para cargar ambos, aun para su edad es demasiado pesado para llevarlo, al bajar la carga ve a un chico pelirrojo no mayos de 16 años que se acerca a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Permítame ayudarle señora

-Gracias jovencito no muchos se detienen a ayudar a una señora como yo,

-no es ninguna molestia señora.

-no vivo muy lejos si no te importaría llevarla etto aún no se tu nombre…

-Brick señora, brick de zerbst, es un gusto –dijo el chico peli naranja

-bueno brick-san muchas gracias.

-Ambos iban platicando como si se tratara de una abuela paseando con su pequeño nieto brick iba de lo más a gusto aunque no sabía que haría después, pues ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Es muy peligroso andar por estos rumbos en especial para un niño como tu, aunque lleves una espada

-ya me lo han dicho varias veces jejejeje

-¿Y bien que piensas hacer ahora joven brick?.

Brick se queda pensativo por mucho tiempo hasta que… -no lo se –dijo con un aura depresiva

-oh, eso es inesperado, porque no pasas la noche aquí, deberías descansar hijo

-¿de veras me dejara quedarme aquí?, muchísimas gracias, pero… no pienso quedarme de a gratis, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted solo dígalo.

-mmm, por que no partes algo de leña, asi podrias tomarte un baño.

-Ok.

Mientras la señora hacia la cena, brick partía la leña dejando al desnudo su torso mientras una sonrisa adornaba en sus labios.

-me han pasado muchas cosas el día de hoy, ya verán mama, papa, me volveré un gran guerrero y protegeré a Tristáin, después de eso brick tomo el tan ansiado baño.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

El sol entra por las montañas mientras que brick se despedía de la señora…

-gracias por tu ayuda jovencito toma este es tu almuerzo y te dejo algo de dinero son 35 nuevos oros, no es mucho pero te puede ayudar en tu viaje…

-señora usted no tiene que…

-vamos recibe el dinero después de todo lo vas a necesitar, para sobrevivir aquí, necesitaras del dinero

-ok, gracias señora, juro que se lo pagare cuando nos volvamos a ver, hasta pronto

-Adiós jovencito, y ten cuidado –grito la señora mientras que brick se marchaba hacia unos campos

-_jeje es una señora muy amable_

Brick caminaba por su recorrido, hasta que vio unas jóvenes en una pequeña granja, pero lo que más le llamo la atención es que un jabalí con problemas de gigantismo estaba atacando a la granja…

-Auxilio, que alguien nos ayude –gritaban con desesperación dos chicas

-Ehh, demonios, esto es malo –en ese instante brick desenvaino su espada y se lanzo directo al jabali, de una embestida el cerdo ataca a brick antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

* * *

-Uwa-

Exclamo brcik al recibir el impacto en el abdomen, el jabalí estaba dispuesto a morderlo pero brick uso su espada para protegerse, después de forcejear por un rato brick le da una patada en el hocico al animal, haciendo que este se enfurezca.

-rayos, creo que no va a funcionar –dijo mientras que el jabalí se acercaba peligrosamente

Después algo increíble paso la espada de brick comenzó a tenñirse de un aura rojiza, brick abrió sus ojos decidio y de un rápido movimiento brick ataco al jabalí con su espada bañada en esa aura roja, logrado derrumbarlo, toda esta batalla la estaba observando un joven de ojos azules con cabello negro.

-uff, creo que lo derro… -no alcanzo completar la frase por que el jabalí se habialanzado contra el, brick cerro sus ojos esperando lo peor… pero… ese golpe nunca llego, el joven que presencio la pelea intervino para salvar a brick de una posible muerte segura.

-es tu primera batalla verdad, al parecer acabas de cumplir 15 años gaki, se ve a leguas.

-ohhh, gracias, supongo.

-¿supones?, estuviste a punto de morir.

-no creo que se apara tanto jejeje.

_-ese chico, puedo sentir un aura poderosa viniendo de el, alo mejor tal vez sea_

-por cierto mi nombre es brick, brick de zerbst, -_este gaki se presenta como los antiguos de hace 1000 años_ –pensó el joven

-soy sebastian, sebastian silious le moud de Sajonia, pero solo dime sebastian, soy un caballero perteneciente a la nobleza –se le hacía raro ver a un chico de 15 años con un gran poder en su interior, pero sobre todo observaba en sus ojos algo de tristeza pero también de felicidad, pudo saber eso con solo mirarlo "_a su puerta del alma_"

Brick sabía que ese joven no era mala persona, pues había aprendido de su padre que no debía de juzgar a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas.

-¿Puedes sentir mi poder?

-a si es, tengo la habilidad de sentir la presencia y el poder de las personas – dijo con un tono serio –wow es genial

-a todo esto, ¿como es que terminaste aquí, gaki?

-bueno veras…

**varios minutos después...**

-Y es asi como acabe aquí –respondió brick, termino de contar su historia –no cabe duda de que eres algo impulsivo, pero también sé que estas destinado para algo grande.

-oiga, sebastian san, tal vez será algo atrevido pedirle esto, ¿pero podría entrenarme porfavor?

_-Mmm, será interesante entrenar a este gaki _–de acuerdo lo hare…

Brick celebro eufóricamente con un _"sí señor"_, pero antes de que continuara con su festejo sebastias, lo interrumpio secamente

-Espera, no te adelantes gaki, a partir de ahora, harás lo que yo diga, no quiero reclamos ni quejas de mi forma de enseñar, ¿entendiste gaki?, vas a entrenar hasta que ya no puedas cargrar con el peso de tu propia alma.

-De acuerdo te obedeceré en todo, sebastian-sensei –grito brick muy emocionado

Este momento era algo que brick jamas olvidaría, su aventura había comenzado, brick aprovechara al máximo su entrenamiento, entrenando su magia y las habilidades de un caballero, este era el nuevo comienzo de brick de zerbst.

* * *

**No olviden comentar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siguiente capítulo que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo dos – El valle Dalia**

_6 meses después_

Sebastián había sido un maestro realmente bueno, trataba a Brick por igual, la seriedad que el mostraba y la motivación que le brindaba, eran algo que Brick llego apreciar demasiado, era un muy buen ejemplo de lo que era de Cedrick, su padre, solo que sin la parte en la que muchas veces le daba discursos de más de una hora, pues era lógico que Brick ya tenía respeto para Sebastián - Has mejorado mucho en estos últimos meses Gaki – dice Sebastián – muy pocas personas son capaces de controlar la energía mágica en su propia espada – explica Sebastián

-Por qué es eso? – pregunta Brick – bueno veras, todos piensan que existen armas que desprenden la magia, pero ellos están equivocados, la verdadera magia se encuentra en nosotros – responde Haou.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué diablos dices que las armas mágicas no existen? – Responde Brick – por eso te dije que todo el mundo piensa así – dice Sebastián –la magia representa un equilibrio en nosotros mismos, ese es el verdadero paso para desatar todo tu poder – decía Sebastián.

-no sabía nada acerca de eso, ahora sé porque eres un caballero muy fuerte –dijo Brick –no solo soy un caballero, su alteza me dio el título de chevalier –dijo Sebastian – ¿chevalier? –así es soy un chevalier, es el título que se le concede a todos los caballeros que dominan la magia en sus espadas y también aquellos que han realizado una hazaña heroica –responde Sebastián –ohh –musito Brick asombrado

-me he enterado que en uno de estos meses la reina le designara un chevalier personal a la princesa blossom, ya que se acerca su cumpleaños –anuncio Sebastián –ohh, de veras, pues tengo que ser un chevalier cuanto antes – dijo Brick muy emocionado –todo a su tiempo gaki…

-Bueno basta de platica, muéstrame la técnica que te enseñe – ordena Sebastián– claro aquí vamos – dice el pelirrojo, este se pone enfrente de una roca de unos 2 metros de altura – _**Red blast sword**_ – grita Brick mediante esas palabras la espada de Brick se tiñe de color de rojo y lanza su espada hacia roca destruyéndola al instante.

La espada volvió a la mano de Brick. –bien Brick, debes saber que no siempre debes depender de tu espada, porque si te vuelves dependiente de ella… te jodiste –dijo Sebastián –sí, si ya lo sé sensei –responde Brick un poco aburrido –oh ¿te estoy aburriendo verdad gaki?, ¿crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno?, pues acaba con los restos de roca que dejaste usando tus puños –ordeno Sebastián.

-okay –dijo Brick –_**red heaven… **_–exclamo brick mientras que un aura de color rojo poco a poco se reúne en el puño de brick_** -blast fist –**_grita Brick, en ese momento el pelirrojo estrella su puño con el montículo de roca, el aura rojiza se envuelve alrededor de la roca dándole presión al ataque, en pocos segundos después los restos del montículo de roca desaparecen haciéndose polvo.

-Vaya parece que has dominado bien el _heaven blast fist_, aunque el poder de destrucción es un poco lento, buen trabajo Brick – dice Sebastián - Gracias Sebastián-Sensei – responde el pelirrojo alegremente – bueno ¿qué tal si vamos a una cuidad a comprarte ropa? – Dice Sebastián – debemos de cambiarte el look, por que tus ropas son rasgadas y dan la impresión que eres un pueblerino muerto de hambre.

-tienes razón… -dijo Brick mientras procesa las palabras –OYE –respondió Brick un poco molesto –tranquilo brick –rápido date prisa o te dejo –dijo Sebastián y Brick hizo un puchero de molestia.

Después de pasar a la cuidad Brick ya vestía unos pantalones cafés, con una playera medieval roja, una capucha, unos botas de color rojo, junto a una pequeña armadura , su pelo lo dejaba suelto, pues también tenía un pequeño gorrito rojo.

Después de un rato en unas colinas…

-¿Puedes sentirlo? – Pregunta Sebastián – con el entrenamiento que te he dado serias capas de sentir la presencia de las demás personas – decía Sebastián –oh si son demasiadas que hasta ya perdí la cuenta sensei –dijo Brick mientras aun admiraba su nuevo atuendo –te has estado mirando así por muchas horas, ¿es que acaso es la primera vez que vistes así? –pregunto Sebastián –la verdad si, en mi casa somos muy pobres… pero eso va a cambiar, lo presiento –Sebastián solo se limita a sonreír

-Oiga sensei alguien viene hacia nosotros –dijo Brick sintiendo una presencia –Sebastián observa llegar a un hombre en caballo –Sebastián-dono, la reina de Tristáin solicita su presencia en este instante –dijo un señor al parecer con vestimenta de duque mientras le entregaba una hoja a Sebastián –mmm esto es algo serio dijo Sebastián, ven gaki, nos vamos al palacio en este instante -dijo Sebastián –yo te sigo sensei –dijo Brick.

Después de estos seis meses que han pasado Brick llega al palacio junto con Sebastián y el hombre que había llegado en caballo, al estar en frente del trono de la reina los tres se arrodillaron haciendo una muestra de respeto.

-su alteza, estoy a sus órdenes –dijo Sebastián –Sebastián-dono ha llegado rápido –dijo la reina -ah pero miren quien tenemos aquí, te ves muy cambiado Brick –dijo la reina sonriendo –han pasado seis meses de vernos su alteza, sebastian-sensei me ha enseñado las artes de un caballero –dijo Brick –ya veo, encontraste a un gran maestro joven Brick –menciono la reina

La princesa Blossom observaba a Brick escondida en un cuarto, al ver a Brick con ese traje de caballero no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues le parecía muy apuesto.

-bueno a lo nuestro Sebastián-dono, necesito que vayas de inmediato al valle dalia, al parecer un hechicero humanoide con cabeza de lobo habita ahí, se dice que está creando un ejército y que planea atacar a Tristáin, puede ser que dicho ejército está conformado por muchos monstruos, así que en nombre de la reina de Tristáin te suplico que vayas y lo detengas –dijo la reina mostrando preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Así será su alteza, pero quisiera pedirle una petición –dijo Sebastián –adelante dila –ordeno la reina - me llevare a Brick en ese viaje, este gaki me ha dicho que se quiere convertir en un chevalier, podría ser una gran oportunidad para este gaki sin mencionar también que sería una buena oportunidad de ganar más experiencia.

-¿es cierto eso joven Brick? –Pregunto la reina curiosa –etto pues… -titubeaba Brick nervioso –no cabe duda, eres igual a tu padre, muy bien entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a ir al valle dalia con Sebastián? –Volvió a preguntar la reina -si no es molestia su alteza, me gustaría ir con Sebastián-sensei – responde Brick –ya veo si tu derrotas al monstruo, te daré el título de chevalier –dijo la reina –en serio –pregunto Brick muy emocionado -lo hare

-Bien será mejor que se marchen – dice la reina –le agradezco por la oportunidad su alteza, no le fallare, se lo juro – dice Brick inclinándose en forma de agradecimiento – no hay de que, será mejor que se den prisa, su camino es largo – decía la reina – sí, nos veremos después su alteza – dice Sebastián empezando a partir junto con Brick.

1 semana más tarde…

Se encontraban dos personas caminando en la región del valle de dalia, uno es pelirrojo y el otro pelinegro – muy bien, será mejor empezar a buscar al hechicero, según su alteza a causado muchos desastres por esta zona – dice el pelinegro – de acuerdo Sebastián-sensei – dice el pelirrojo - nos separaremos aquí, si lo encuentras, no luches, trata de localizarme por medio del aura y lo enfrentaremos juntos ¿entendido? – Explica Sebastián – si sensei – dice brick – bien en marcha – ordena Sebastián.

Dos horas más tarde vemos al pelirrojo recorriendo el áspero valle, cabe mencionar que muchos monstruos lo atacaron pero gracias a su entrenamiento se deshizo de ellos en un tris tras – vaya este valle es muy problemático, hay muchos monstruos insoportables aquí – de pronto Brick siente algo –es una fuerte presencia mágica, será mejor seguirla – dice el pelirrojo mientras empieza a correr, mientras más avanzaba, cuando se detiene en medio del valle encuentra un muro de troncos de madera – que extraño, porque estará aquí, la fuerte presencia mágica– dice el pelirrojo – muy bien voy a destruirla – decía Brick.

Brick ataco el muro de troncos pero para su mala suerte resulta que esos troncos desprenden una gran presión de agua mandándolo a volar cerca de una casa.

-auch eso dolió –dijo Brick sobándose la frente –hmm ¿quién sería lo bastante torpe para vivir ahí en medio de este valle? –dijo Brick mientras admiraba una casa –un momento la presencia de esta magia viene de aquí, será mejor investigar Muy bien, es hora de empezar – dice el pelirrojo mientras pone una mano en la pared del edificio – este sello es muy fácil para mi liberarlo muy bien veamos que hay dentro – dice el pelirrojo – _**Release**_ – un sello rojo sale de la palma del pelirrojo – **Kousen** – la puerta se rompe y Brick entro a la casa

Se llega a ver que la casa está muy desordenada y observaba a una chica acostada en una cama, estaba amarrada con ramas y espinas -esta presencia, es la de hace un rato – dice el pelirrojo, de pronto un ataque llega directo a Brick y este lo esquiva.

-¿piensas llevarte a la chica?, grave error ni tu ni ella saldrán de aquí jajajajaja –dijo una figura humanoide con una capa y con cara de lobo –tu eres ese hechicero, te voy a derrotar –dijo Brick desvainando su espada –inténtalo niño torpe –dijo el hechicero y se lanza a Brick lanzándole dos ataques en forma de calavera –_**razor edge**_ -exclama Brick y un corte de energía roja destruye los ataques.

El hechicero invoca dos serpientes y están se lanzan directo a Brick –hmp esto es fácil -dice Brick cortando a las serpientes –después el hechicero le lanza una corriente magia poderosa y Brick puso sus fuerzas en la espada logrando contener e ataque –mierda es muy fuerte -dijo Brick –dark drive –exclamo el hechicero y varios tencaculos oscuros atacan a Brick como eran demasiados uno de ellos logro golpearlo mientras es lanzado hacia la chimenea

Brick estaba sucumbiendo ante el hechicero, esto es debido a que Brick gasto mucha magia en detener los ataques del hechicero lobo –_debo hacer algo_ –pensaba Brick, el logra ver una apertura entre el hechicero y sus ataques –_ahora_ -pensó Brick -_**Red blast sword**_ – grita Brick y lanza su espada logrando empalar en el estómago del hechicero lobo. –No, no puede ser, me derroto un humano, Y ERA UN SIMPLE NIÑO –grito el hechicero mientras que su cuerpo se desvanecía en forma de humo oscuro. Brick recogía su espada y desato a la chica de las ataduras.

30 minutos más tarde…

El pelirrojo se encontraba dentro de cueva – es lo mejor que encontré, aquí no hay monstruos, creo que será mejor despertarla – dice el pelirrojo, Brick empezó a sacudirla un poco – oye, despierta, si sigues así morirás de frio – dice Brick, un minuto más tarde la chica empieza abrir los ojos – mmm donde estoy – decía la chica.

-Estamos en una cueva, estabas encerrada en una casa en medio de este valle y te encontré atada, no lo pensé dos veces, me deslice y te saque de ahí – dice el pelirrojo – ¿me sacaste?, ¿porque? – Pregunta la chica – ninguna persona merece el trato que recibías, por lo sucio del vestido y los pequeños moretones que te veo, no te trataron muy bien en ese lugar – dice el pelirrojo.

-¿Y EL HECHICERO LOBO? –Pregunta la chica asustada –por él no te preocupes, nunca más te hará daño-dice Brick –y dime ¿porque te secuestró?-pregunta Brick - dice que soy un monstro como ellos y que usaría mi poder para crear su ejército – dice muy deprimida la chica – ¿porque es eso? – Pregunta el pelirrojo – nací con una enorme cantidad de magia, era tanta la magia que podría morir fácilmente, pero también podría herir a la gente de mi alrededor – menciona triste la chica.

-Eso no es verdad – dice el pelirrojo – mi sensei dice que toda magia puede ser controlada, es cierto, tienes un poder mágico muy grande, pero eso no significa que no puedas controlarlo, mira yo puedo controlar mi poder – dice el pelirrojo creando un aura roja en su espada

-Pero yo no tengo amigos – dice la chica – si me permites, yo seré tu amigo – dice Brick – ¿enserio? – Pregunta la chica – claro – responde el pelirrojo sonriendo – gracias – se lanza la chica llorando – gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi – dice la chica llorando – mi nombre es Brick de zerbst – dice el pelirrojo – Claire cruz – dice la chica –bien Claire, debemos irnos de este valle repugnante, a propósito ¿Tienes un lugar a donde regresar? –dijo Brick

– mi madre, hace 2 años que no la veo, ella vive en el pueblo en las fronteras del reino de Tristáin – responde Claire – muy bien nos dirigiremos ahí – dice el pelirrojo – toma mi capa con el vestido que traes no creo que aguantes mucho el frio – dice el pelirrojo poniéndole la capa a Claire – gracias – menciona sonrojada Claire.

-¿Qué tipo de magia tienes Claire? – pregunta el pelirrojo mientras empezaba alistar sus cosas para partir – bueno leí sobre un magia perdida, intenté aprenderla y lo hice, hasta ahora es la única magia que se, se llama Arco del Tiempo – responde la chica.

-Debe ser interesante – dice el pelirrojo – si quieres te la mostrare – dice Claire _**– past tense**_ – un sello blanco aparece en la mano de claire, en el momento que el sello toca el piso, una cabaña empieza a arreglarse sola, unos segundos después esta como nueva.

-Wow, ¡eso es genial! – Dice el pelirrojo – no es gran cosa – menciona sonrojada Claire – mi magia solo puede atrasar o acelerar el tiempo, no funciona con cosas vivas –dijo Claire – aun así es genial bueno será mejor ponernos en marcha – exclama el pelirrojo.

Durante el trayecto del rubio, Claire por el cansancio se durmió acurrucándose en la espalda del pelirrojo – debe estar cansada, bueno es normal después de todo lo que le ha pasado, espero que tenga una buena vida después de esto, me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no la saco de ahí – dice Brick pensativo.

A la llegada del pueblo el rubio empieza a preguntar a las personas sobre la madre de Claire, se acerca a un bar – disculpe, de casualidad no conoce a alguien con el apellido cruz – pregunta el pelirrojo – ¿cruz? Mmm, la única con el apellido en el pueblo es emanuelle, ella vive en la cabaña de la colina, sigue directo y no hay pierde – responde la camarera – muchas gracias señorita - decía el pelirrojo saliendo del lugar – valla, que educado, me pregunto qué querrá con emanuelle ese chico – se pregunta la camarera.

Brick obervo a dos niños practicando esgrima con espadas de madera –hmm ¿quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? -pregunta un chico –soy Brick de zerbst y estoy buscando a emanuelle cruz tengo algo importante que quiero darle –dijo Brick –emanuelle-sensei está adentro de esa cabaña – gracias, con permiso, pasare a verla – decía el pelirrojo mientras seguía camino a la cabaña, al llegar el pelirrojo toca la puerta – ¿quién es? – se escucha la voz de una mujer detrás de la puerta.

-Señorita Cruz necesito hablar con usted, es urgente – dice el pelirrojo, al abrirse la puerta una mujer de unos 28 años, de gran figura, pelo negro corto y unos ojos negros aparece _– wow es igual a Claire _– piensa el chico – ¿que se te ofrece chico? – dice la mujer – ¿puedo pasar? – Pregunta el pelirrojo – adelante – dice la mujer.

-Bueno principalmente, me llamo Brick de zerbst, estoy aquí, por que encontré a alguien muy importante para usted – dice el pelirrojo – mucho gusto soy emanuelle cruz, y dime ¿de quien hablamos chico? – Menciona emanuelle, en ese momento el chico baja el cuerpo tapado por la capa de este, dejando a la vista a Claire – señorita emanuelle, permítame presentarle a Claire cruz – decía el rubio.

Emanuelle al ver el cuerpo de su hija no hace más que empezar a llorar – co… como es posible, los me dijeron que murió hace dos años – decía emanuelle llorando acercándose al cuerpo de su hija, dándole un abrazo – ella fue prácticamente secuestrada, le mintieron sobre su muerte, la encontré en el valle dalia, un hechicero lobo la tenía presa y derrote al monstruo y la libere de ahí –comento el pelirrojo rascándose la mejilla

En ese momento Claire empieza abrir los ojos, ella se sorprende al ver a una mujer con su mismo parecido – ma… madre? – pregunta claire con unas pequeña lagrimas empezando a salir de sus ojos – mi pequeña claire, si supieras lo tanto que te he extrañado, si hubiera sabido, no dudaría en haberte sacado de ese maldito lugar - decía emanuelle llorando – no te preocupes madre, estoy de regreso gracias a Brick – decía claire llorando – muchísimas gracias chico, enserio no sé cómo agradecerte esto – le dice emanuelle a Brick.

-No se preocupe, con solo proteger a claire es mas que suficiente, se lo que es vivir sin un padre– dice el pelirrojo – gracias – dice emanuelle llorando abrazando a su hija, la cual lloraba igual que su madre, con ese abrazo solo se demostraban lo tanto que se hacían falta la una a la otra.

Brick solo pudo sonreír al encuentro de madre e hija – _me pregunto qué estarás haciendo en este momento padre te sentirás orgulloso de cómo voy en mi camino, sé que es algo diferente de lo que me pediste que hiciera, pero al mismo tiempo estoy siguiendo el camino que me enseñaste, _Mientras pensaba en un hombre pelirrojo con ojos negros y una gran sonrisa.

**Bien eso es todo no olviden comentar, pronto podre los personajes un la página de foros dz, para que los vean me despido**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siguiente capítulo que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo tres – otra nueva amenaza**

Al día siguiente, fuera de la cabaña de emanuelle. 3 chicos estaban platicando. Uno de ellos un pelirrojo de 15 años, un peliblanco y un pelinegro ambos de 12 años -Bueno, ¿ustedes dos como se llaman? -pregunta el pelirrojo -Soy Javier Banderas -dice el peliblanco –Carlos Benidar decía el pelinegro – bien yo soy Brick de zerbst -menciona el pelirrojo apuntándose con el dedo pulgar.

-Bien que les parece -decía emanuelle saliendo de la cabaña, detrás de ella salió Claire muy diferente, vestía unos pantalones negros pegados, una blusa blanca de tirante, con una chamarra gris, además de unas botas para nieve negras -Wow -decían ambos chicos de 12 años sonrojados -Vaya, te sienta muy bien Claire -decía Brick con una sonrisa -Gra… gracias Brick -decía sonrojada Claire. Emanuelle al ver el sonrojo de su hija no pudo hacer más que reír.

-Por fin te encuentro Gaki -decía una persona del sexo masculino con atuendo de caballero acercándose a la cabaña -¿Sensei que haces aquí? pregunta el pelirrojo -Te has distraído, recuerda que estamos en una misión –dijo Sebastián -Lo siento Sensei tuve un contratiempo en el camino y termine aquí -decía el pelirrojo riendo algo nervioso.

-_Ese hombre se me hace conocido _-pensaba Javier -Donde lo he visto -dice Javier mientras pensaba. De pronto una imagen le vienen a la mente -Tu… tu eres Black Knigth uno de los 10 grandes -grita javier emocionado -¡Que ese hombre es uno de los 10 grandes! -grita Carlos -Vaya Sensei sí que eres famoso jajaja -decía el pelirrojo riendo al ver a los dos pequeños alterados -¿Que hace uno de los 10 grandes en este lugar? -pregunta emanuelle -Ah, no se preocupe señorita, solo estaba buscando a este tonto gaki -dice Sebastián señalando a brick.

-Soy Sebastián de Sajonia, es un placer conocer a la dama de los milagros -se presenta Sebastián –creo que ese apodo está muy sobre estimado, en fin soy emanuelle cruz, esta es mi hija Claire, esos dos pequeños son mis alumnos Carlos y Javier -decía emanuelle -vaya, esta si es una coincidencia muy grande -dice Sebastián -¿Porque es eso? -Pregunta Emanuelle –La reina de Tristáin me pidió que si te llegara a encontrar te diera esto -dice Sebastián mientras le entrega un sobre con un sello de la reina, al momento de abrir el sobre emanuelle empieza a leer.

-¡Que! -pega un grito emanuelle –usted ha sido seleccionada como la consejera real de la reina, felicitaciones mi lady -dice Sebastián arrodillándose frente a él, pero llego a fulminar a Brick con la mirada ya que este no se había arrodillado, Brick sudo frio y se abofeteo mentalmente por ser tan lento en reaccionar e inmediatamente se arrodillo al igual que su sensei, y es que durante esos 6 meses que Brick es estudiante de Sebastián aprendió que hacer enojar a Sebastián es de lo más estúpido y suicida que se puede hacer.

-¡Que! -gritan los chicos -Yo ya lo sabía eso -dice brick -Wow, felicidades mama -dice Claire sonriendo -Pe… pero yo no podría" dice emanuelle –su majestad dijo que eres una hechicera muy poderosa, eres la maga más reconocida con magia de hielo y a demás como ya ha convivido con usted, la reina, menciono que es alguien digno de confianza, la reina dijo también que si usted acepta puede aprender a usar una magia diferente, si usted lo desea -dice Sebastián

-Qué le parece si la dejo decidir, tengo que terminar una misión que se me ha encomendado, cuando termine regresare y me dice su respuesta -dice Sebastian -Gracias, la verdad si necesito pensar mucho esto -dice emanuelle -Bueno, será mejor retirarnos, necesitamos terminar la misión cuanto antes -dice sebastian -Muy bien Sensei -dice Brick -Bueno, los veré luego chicos –dijo Brick despidiéndose

Después de unos minutos Brick y Sebastián estaban conversando

-¿Otro monstruo? –Pregunto Brick asombrado –así es al parecer descubrí que el hechicero lobo era un plan para distraernos del verdadero objetivo y así causar que tú y yo centráramos la atención en otro lado, me lo dijo un pajarito –dijo Sebastián –ahh ya veo entonces debemos derrotar a un troll gigante – dijo Brick sonriendo –a si es gaki, a propósito quiero preguntarte algo- dijo Sebastián mirando a Brick –¿de que se trata sensei? –pregunto Brick

-¿cómo conociste a la chica? -pregunta Sebastián -Bueno veras… -empieza a contarle a Sebastián como encontró una cabaña sospechosa en medio del valle dalia, como salvo a Claire y como llegaron con emanuelle -Vaya -dice Sebastián –eres desagradable –dijo Sebastián frunciendo el ceño -¿Por qué me dices eso? –Pregunta Brick confundido –no te basta con solo ir tras la faldas de la princesa, si no que tan bien estas buscando chicas inocentes y vulnerables para satisfacer tus deseos carnales –dijo Sebastián

Un ¡QUE! se alcanzó a escuchar en el cielo gracias al efecto doppler, llegando a los oídos de emanuelle y Claire

-¿De que demonios hablas sensei?, jamás haría eso –dijo Brick rojo de la vergüenza –¿porque te sonrojas?, será porque te imaginaste lo que te dije y te está a punto de dar un sangrado nasal o porque te imaginas a la princesa en una posición comprometedora llamándote para que la acompañes con un tono lascivo - ¡Ah! Cállate, no me metas ideas raras en la cabeza –dijo Brick agitándose la cabeza.

\- Por favor no peques de santo conmigo Gaki, todos los cambios que tu cuerpo siente, yo los sentí y créeme estuve más de dos años con un anciano pervertido al que tuve de maestro en mi etapa más hormonal, por eso tu y yo sabemos las cosas que piensas sobre la princesa, no hay de que preocuparse es natural que pienses de esa manera hacia el sexo opuesto, donde si habría preocupación es que pienses asi sobre las personas de tu mismo sexo –dijo Sebastián mirando a Brick fijamente –ARGH CALLATE, TE ESTAS PASANDO -dijo Brick algo molesto

-En fin que lo que quiero que sepas es que no hay nada de malo, sabes, conozco a la reina y créeme es muy recta y discreta hacia la sociedad y el reino, pero hizo y todavía hace muchas cosas que no quiero ni mencionar con su esposo, me causa escalofríos en tan solo recordar los sonidos lascivos que se escuchaban del otro lado de su palco –dijo Sebastián con un tono azul en el rostro.

\- Hey ya basta deja de decir cosas innecesarias, no quiero saber más de ellas –brick estaba asqueado por la conversación. -…Bueno, ya que el niño santo no quiere escuchar mi relato hay una cosa de la que te puedo asegurar y esa es que tarde o temprano cuando estés en la intimidad vas a hacer poses con tu novia o esposa que no serían humanamente posibles, y… -sebastían no termino de hablar porque el grito de asco que Brick soltó se oyó hasta el mismo reino, asustando a todos sus los habitantes por lo aterrador que se escuchaba.

Mientras tanto a 15 km del pueblo de Tristáin...

-En un bosque un troll destruía todo a su paso, varias partes del bosque habían desaparecido por completo, otras áreas del bosque estaban en llamas todo esto era observado con un proyector mágico en un lugar que parecía una iglesia, el ambiente era muy oscuro solo había poca luz, se encontraban expectantes un chico pelinegro de ojos rojos y una silueta oscura.

-Está cambiando de dirección, si no sigue en dirección al pueblo el plan no se llevara a cabo- dice un pelinegro de ojos rojos -No entiendo ese afán tuyo de querer deshacerte de Sebastián, podrías haber elegido a cualquier integrante de los 10 grandes, pero tu insististe en Sebastián dice la silueta oscura.

-Me pregunto qué te habrá hecho Sebastián, parece tu actitud destructiva salió a relucir -decía la silueta -Nada que deba interesarte –respondió el joven -Deberías hacer algo con el troll, si no lo haces no seguirá su curso hacia el pueblo -dice el pelinegro –tranquilízate déjamelo a mí dijo la silueta u un polvo negro salió donde se encontraba la silueta, ese polvo se dirigió hacia el troll.

-Hmp con eso tus problemas deben de solucionarse en fin me retiro a mis aposentos -dijo la silueta mientras cruzaba una puerta el chico pelinegro de ojos rojos observaba a la silueta marcharse -Tss es un alguien muy molesto -decía el chico pelinegro.

Pueblo de Tristáin...

-¡Emanuelle! grita la camarera del bar -¿Qué pasa?" pregunta emanuelle -Debemos evacuar el pueblo, un troll gigante se dirige hacia acá, varias personas han visto su silueta a lo lejos -dice la camarera -¡Que! -exclama emanuelle -_Maldición en esa dirección fueron esos dos_ -piensa emanuelle -En ese momento emanuelle empieza a correr -Espera emanuelle, ¿a dónde vas?, ¡no puedes ir tras la bestia! -grita la camarera -Lo siento, cuida de los chicos un rato, en un momento regreso -dice emanuelle corriendo hacia el bosque.

En el bosque...

-¡Groaah! -un rugido se escucha en el fondo del bosque -Parece que lo hemos encontrado -dice Sebastián sonriendo -Mantente alejado un poco gaki, esto va más allá de tu nivel -decía Sebastián -De acuerdo Sensei -dice Brick

-Sin duda eres alguien muy problemático, causar tal caos sin ningún esfuerzo -dice Sebastián. En ese momento el troll abre su boca, un rayo se preparaba -Además no eres razonable, vaya problema para mí -dijo Sebastián. Un gran rayo de color azul sale disparado del troll hacia Sebastián –_**mirror return**_ -exclama Sebastián. Un circulo en forma de espejo transparente aparece frente a Sebastián reflejando el ataque hacia el troll logrando derrumbarlo -Eso estuvo cerca -menciona Sebastián.

-Será mejor retirarlo un poco de este lugar, está muy cerca del pueblo -dice Sebastián. En ese momento hace un salto quedando frente al troll -_**Blue plasmic attack**_ -exclama Sebastián. Una gran cantidad de energía azul sale de sus manos empujando una larga distancia del lugar al troll -Tsk, es resistente –dice Sebastián. En ese instante el troll capta a sebastian -¡Groaah! ruge ruge el troll. Un rayo azul se prepara en su boca.

-Maldición -dice Sebastián. El rayo sale disparado directo a Sebastián -no me queda opción menciona Sebastián -_**desperse**_ exclama Sebastián. el puso sus manos al frente del rayo y con un aura anaranjada disperso el ataque hacia el cielo.

-Será mejor tomarme esto enserio -decía Sebastián. Un aura negra empieza a formarse alrededor de el, ahora los ojos azules de Sebastián tenían una rasgadura en medio -Aquí vamos -dice Sebastián mientras salta hacia el troll. En el momento en que el puño de Sebastián se estrella con el troll una onda de choque emerge expulsando al troll de la colina -Al menos el pueblo estará fuera de peligro -dice Sebastián mientras iba en dirección al troll.

De repente un una lanza aparece en la mano de Sebastián -bien debo darle un golpe letal, es la única forma de acabar con esa bestia -pero otro rayo impacta cerca de Sebastián –mierda, no me va a dejar que reúna la cantidad de magia –dijo molesto de repente Brick aparece de tras de Sebastián –sensei yo te cubro, prepara el ataque especial por favor -dijo Brick –oye espera gaki… -dijo Sebastián algo asustado –la única forma de derrotarlo es con ese súper ataque ¿no? Entonces hagámoslo -dijo Brick –bien, por favor resiste Brick –dijo Sebastián –lo hare sensei –dijo Brick desenvainando su espada.

-_**Super red blasting edge**_ -dijo Brick mientras atacaba a troll con una onda gigantesca onda de corte rojo, ocurrió una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disipo el troll no tenía un rasguño –mierda debo poner todo mi esfuerzo -_**red blast sword**_ –dijo brick lanzando su espada hacia el troll pero la bestia rechazo el ataque desgraciadamente para brick el troll un ataque de rayo que va a impactar directo a el.

-Maldita sea -dice Sebastián aun reuniendo la cantidad de magia -no puedo hacer nada –dijo Sebastián mientras Brick toma su espada y decide recibir el ataqu, -_**Ice Mirror**_ \- una voz se escucha a lo lejos. Un espejo de hielo aparece frente a brick reflejando el rayo, desviándolo un poco -Vaya eso estuvo cerca -menciona la voz recién llegada –emanuelle-san –dijo brick sonriendo –eres alguien impulsivo que bueno que llegue a tiempo de lo contrario esto se hubiera puesto feo –dijo emanuelle

-¿qué hace usted aquí? -pregunta Sebastián -Oye esta cosa trataba de destruir mi pueblo, eso es algo que yo nunca permitiría -dice Emanuelle –sensei está listo ese súper ataque -dijo Brick –ya casi solo un poco más –dijo Sebastián - En ese momento el troll se dirige hacia Brick y emanuelle con su puño levantado -_**Ice Shield**_ \- exclama emanuelle. Un gran escudo de hielo aparece deteniendo el golpe del trol.

-Ya está listo mi ataque necesito al troll inmóvil para que el ataque de lleno –dijo Sebastián –ok déjamelo a mí –dijo emanuelle mientras junto sus dos manos y un circulo dorado aparece por debajo del trol -_**magical art: heavenly strings **_–exclamo emanuelle y unas cadenas de color dorado inmovilizan al troll –muy bien es tu turno sensei –dijo Brick –ok, ESTO ES EL FINAL, _**SUPER EXTINTION –**_grito Sebastián lanzando un poderoso ataque que impacto en el pecho del troll, este grito del dolor y desapareció poco a poco en humo oscuro.

-Sebastián cae sentado al suelo respirando agitadamente -¿Sensei!" se escucha el grito de Brick -¿Te encuentras bien? - dice Brick -No te preocupes solo estoy algo cansado- dice Sebastián -Mi misión está terminada, entonces ¿cuál es su respuesta? -pregunta Sebastián mirando a emanuelle -Recién me reencuentro con mi hija. Creo que no estaría mal empezar de nuevo mi vida con ella, será más fácil vivir en el castillo si acepto el puesto, así que dile a su majestad que acepto -respondió emanuelle, estoy segura de que Claire y la princesa se llevaran muy bien -De acuerdo -dice Sebastián desmayándose en el acto.

Dos días más tarde en la cabaña de Tristáin

Sebastián se encontraba en una cama recostado, el poco a poco empezaba abrir sus ojos -Vaya por fin despiertas -decía emanuelle estando a un lado de la cama -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? -pregunta Sebastián -Aproximadamente 2 días -contesta emanuelle -Parece que gaste demasiado poder mágico, jamás había dormido tanto tiempo -menciona Sebastián -Será mejor levantarme de una vez, todavía tengo un misión pendiente -dice Sebastián mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Bueno es hora de irnos mi lady –dijo Sebastián –de acuerdo –dijo emanuelle , chicos nos vamos dijo emanuelle.

En un cañon…

Un anciano estaba mirando el risco con seriedad -Esta presencia, ¿porque él está aquí? -dice el anciano preocupado -No hay duda, este presencia es de él, ninguna creatura en este mundo puede poseer tal poder oscuro -dijo el anciano.

-Hola –una silueta negra apareció flotando frente al anciano -¡Qué diablos haces aquí! -grita el anciano -Esa no es la forma de hablarle a un conocido Sefirot -dice la silueta -Tú no eres un conocido, deberías estar encerrado, ¿cómo es que escapaste? dice Sefirot -Aun sigo encerrado, parte de mi poder está libre ahora -dijo la proyección.

-Tu prisión es la más poderosa magia que se haya formado, ¡es imposible que tu poder se escape! -grito sefirot -La historia dice que fui sellado por 3 chicas con un poder mágico enorme, pero desgraciadamente para ellas, me previne antes de esa batalla. –dijo la silueta

-Cuando ellas 3 se encuentren de nuevo, tú serás derrotado como hace 500 años –grito Sefirot con enojo.

La proyección ante esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír felizmente -¿De verdad?, enserio me alegra oír eso -dice la proyección -Pero lo malo para ellas es que mi reencarnación también a nacido viejo. Cuando el alcance mi magia por completo todo el mundo estará en peligro, el sello de la piedra de los destinos se debilitará y mi magia oscura reinara de nuevo –dijo la silueta.

-Nos veremos después viejo decrepito, muy pronto las cosas se pondrán más divertidas –dijo la silueta mientras desaparecía con una risa siniestra –esto es malo, muy malo –dijo Sefirot.

Mientras tanto en otro reino muy lejano.

-Presiento que un mal presagio viene, pero no logro ver con claridad de que se trata eso –decía una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules mientras deambulaba por todo el castillo de repente unos pasos se llegan a escuchar –mi lady se encuentra bien -dice un chico de pelo rubio con ojos azules intensos llevaba una espada en la espalda y al parecer un pingüino que lo acompañaba.

-Oh boomer eres tú –dijo la joven –me inquieta verla tan preocupada su alteza, ¿podría decirme que es lo que la atormenta? –dijo el Boomer –en realidad no es nada boomer –dijo la princesa con una sonrisa muy encantadora –en realidad, necesito que hagas algo por mí, quiero que vayas al reino de argos y solicites una audiencia con la princesa Buttercup, es algo urgente, acudo a ti ya que tus habilidades con la velocidad podrías tardar un día en llegar hasta allá –dijo la princesa

-descuide su alteza, déjelo en mis manos, y ¿usted qué hará? –Dijo Boomer -yo, enviare esta carta al reino de Tristáin, es el más cercano a nuestra tierra, ve por favor es algo importante, una vez que consigas la audiencia entrégale a la princesa este sobre, cuento contigo Boomer chevalier de Ascot-dono –dijo la princesa –como usted ordene princesa Bubbles –dijo Boomer haciendo una reverencia, de repente Boomer desapareció en un destello de color azul oscuro.

-La princesa había preparo el sobre y tenía en sus manos una paloma mensajera –ve al reino de Tristáin y asegúrate de que este mensaje le llegue a la princesa –dijo Bubbles a la paloma y en seguida esta emprendió vuelo –princesa Blossom, muy pronto será su cumpleaños, esperemos encontrarnos las tres de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos –dijo Bubbles suspirando en la ventana. –hare mi mejor trabajo, cuidare a las personas del reino de sylvain dijo bubbles

Mientras tanto en el castillo real del reino de Tristáin

Todos estaban reunidos mientras la reina llevaba una espada y Brick estaba arrodillado en frente de ella –y ahora lo prometido es deuda yo te nombro Brick chevalier de zerbst-dono -dijo a reina haciendo un leve roce con la espada en los hombros de Brick –es un honor servirle su alteza -dijo brick aun arrodillado –de pie por favor, mi hija te dara la insignia real de un chevalier, brick obedece y la princesa con un rubor en sus mejillas le coloca un emblema extraño en el pecho de brick.

-Felicitaciones Brick chevalier de zerbst-dono, espero contar con tu lealtad siempre –dijo Blossom extendiéndole la mano a Brick de una forma muy peculiar, al ver esto muchos signos de interrogaciones aparecen arriba de la cabeza de Brick.

-ehh ¿qué debo hacer ahora? –Susurro Brick mientras observaba a la princesa que mantenía su brazo extendido mientras en su rostro adornaba una dulce sonrisa –oye gaki debes darle un beso -dijo Sebastián detrás de Brick – ¿qué dijo? –Susurro Brick alarmado –a si es debes darle un beso, rápido es de mala educación hacer esperar a la princesa –dijo Sebastián –muy bien, con su permiso -dijo Brick tomando la mano de la princesa Blossom y de repente atrajo el cuerpo de la princesa hacia el de una manera brusca haciendo que la princesa se sonrojara a mas no poder… y sin más le dio un beso en los labios.

Todos los que estaban presentes vieron la escena cómicamente paralizados.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola como ESTAN… redoble de tambores por favor… ¡EL MOSH ACTUALIZO HURRA!, jejejeje bueno ya enserio muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento, ayer tuve una cita con el psicólogo que me atiende y me dijo que ya voy progresando con la depresión que tengo, me recomendó que hacer un poco de actividad física y algo en que ocupar la mente ayudarían a mejorar más, así que me dije que tal vez continúe con eso de los fanfics, en fin lo que quiero decirles es que seguiré con la historia para tener mi mente ocupada, bueno sin más empecemos con el capítulo de The knight tales, QUE LO DISFRUYTEN.**

**Capítulo 4 - elección**

Todos tenían los ojos como platos al ver la gran hazaña que había hecho Brick, antes de que Sebastián estrangulara a Brick por lo que hizo, algo inusual ocurrió, una ráfaga color rosa rodeo a ambos, los ojos de la princesa perdieron el brillo y un aura mágica apareció rodeándola a ella la pupila de los ojos de la princesa fue remplazada por una ondulada vertical y esta brillaba de un color rosa. Los que se encontraban presentes estaban sin habla.

La princesa toco con sus dedos la frente de Brick y sus ojos perdieron el brillo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, entrando en una especie de trance

-**vaya a sí que por fin nos encontramos** -dijo la princesa con un tono más grave en su voz. -¿hija? –pregunto la reina preocupada –**Brick de pie, levántate… es una orden** –Brick se puso de pie como si estuviera poseído por algo –**yo soy la princesa Blossom de Tristáin heredera al trono, recito este encantamiento solicitando la ayuda de los santos, testigos del viento y mar, fuego y tierra por favor denle su bendición a este hombre frente a mi, reconózcanlo como mi familiar…** -la princesa cerro los ojos y extendió los brazos como esperando una respuesta desde el cielo

-**los testigos te han aprobado, desde ahora tú me perteneces hasta el final de tus días, Brick de zerbst chevalier-dono**, -y con esto la princesa le dio un beso en los labios formándose un símbolo extraño en el brazo derecho de Brick. -no puede ser, esto no debería de estar pasando –es increíble -dijeron todos los presentes en el castillo –hija, así que estaba destinado que ese chico seria tu familiar, me lo temía tu eres la última de las hechiceras divinas –dijo la reina con un tono de seriedad, -finalmente las tres hechiceras están aquí.

Cuando la magia ceso la princesa volvió a la normalidad –ehh dijo mirando a todas partes, Brick cayó al suelo inconsciente – ¿mama que paso?, ¿porque él esta inconsciente? –Dijo la princesa angustiada – ¿no lo recuerdas? –Pregunto la reina y Blossom negó con la cabeza –te lo contare después, ciudadanos no hay nada de qué preocuparse, mañana se dará el aviso a todo el reino, ¡nuestra princesa al fin se le ha designado un caballero personal! –dijo la reina anunciando –¿pero porque?, se supone que todavía no era mi cumpleaños –dijo Blossom desconcertada

-Eso es todo por hoy por favor retírense, necesito hablar con mi hija a solas –ordeno la reina –Sebastián tu cuida a este chico en cuanto despierte llévalo a nuestra habitación por favor – Sebastián confundido asintió –como ordene su alteza –ven hija debemos hablar –Blossom asintió nerviosa

**En la habitación de la reina**

-¿Madre que ocurrió?, lo último que recuerdo es que… me… d-die-ron mi pri-primer beso –dijo Blossom sonrojada de vergüenza –quizá el chico fue educado en una familia humilde y confundió lo que le dijo su maestro, cuando tú le extendiste tu mano pero ese no es el punto, hija, ya te conté la historia de cómo se crearon los reinos verdad

-si mama lo hiciste pero… ¿qué tiene que ver con eso? –pregunto Blossom confundida –ha aparecido la última trasmigrante de una de las hechiceras que salvaron el mundo hace quinientos años, como veras el sello de la roca de los destinos se ha empezado a debilitar, la magia de las salvadoras viaja buscando un nuevo cuerpo, al igual que ellas, esas chicas reencarnan en otra persona, su forma de ser y su apariencia pueden ser iguales pero al fin y al cabo son otras personas.

-ehh parece una historia como si alguien fuera poseído por fantasmas –dijo la princesa nerviosa –en efecto, es una historia de fantasmas –dijo a reina con semblante serio –ahh si, ¿entonces quien esta poseído en este momento madre? –Nervios se notaban en la princesa –tu hija, la última hechicera a reencarnado en ti –Blossom se quedó en shock al escuchar esa revelación –y como tal la hechicera necesita a su familiar para servirle

-¿Un familiar?, ¿qué es eso? –pregunto con asombro - son seres que sirven a su amo, son extremadamente devotos a él y serían invocados por una persona versada en lo arcano, generalmente un mago o un brujo, la mayoría de veces adoptan la forma de animales domésticos o de criaturas mitológicas o demoniacas, pero pueden ser también un ser humano –dijo la reina.

-Pero ¿sabias que los familiares eligen a su propio amo? –pregunto la reina, Blossom quedp srprendida, -¿como es posible eso mama? -la reina rio melodiosamente -Brick te ha elegido, inconscientemente lo hizo cuando te beso, pero te eligió para servirte hija mía –Blossom se quedó algo sonrojada –cuando los amos son elegidos por sus familiares, los amos hacen un contrató convocando a los testigos espirituales para ser autorizados, los testigos examinan las almas y corazones del convocado y del invocador, ellos determinan si son aptos para que el amo y siervo tengan el contrato que los une por toda la eternidad –dijo la reina –los testigos te han autorizado, brick es tu familiar –dijo la reina

-Y ¿Brick es mi sirviente?, ¿O algo así? -pregunto desconcertada - ¿y que se supone que debo hacer con él? –La reina la miro a los ojos -Los familiares realizan todo tipo de tareas para sus amos, desde tareas domésticas hasta pelear batallas por ti. Ahora que es tu familiar eres como si tu fueras su centro del universo especifico, para Brick ahora mismo eres como si lo fueras todo para él, puedo asegurarte que va a procurar tu felicidad, aunque sea acosta de la suya y que estés a salvo en todo momento, dependiendo de cómo sea la situación, él puede llegar a convertirse en lo que tu necesites ya sea un amigo, un guardián, un hermano o tu pareja –dijo la reina sonriente.

-¿De veras el sentirá eso por mí?, digo ¿quiere decir que solo le importare yo y nada más yo? –dijo Blossom con las mejillas rojas –por algo él te eligió para que tú seas su ama, debes de creer, porque tarde o temprano te vas a dar cuenta de que encontraste a esa persona muy especial.

-Hay mama… -las dos rieron un poco

De repente la reina mostro seriedad

-Hija tienes un deber, tú con las princesas del reino de argos y sylvain deben reunirse para reforzar el sello de la piedra de los destinos, quien diría que tus amigas de la infancia serían las otras trasmigrantes –dijo la reina sorprendida –de repente una paloma entra a la habitación de la reina posándose en el hombro de la princesa, Blossom descubrió que había un papelito en la pata del ave.

Blossom leyó el mensaje

-¿una reunión en el reino de sylvain? –Pregunto Blossom –quizá la princesa de ese lugar ya sabe que eres la última trasmigrante, prepárate hija necesitas viajar pero para eso debes contar con la protección de tu familiar –y como se supone que deba llamarlo –dijo Blossom aun procesando lo que acaba de pasar –no se hija, podrías… no se… ¿invocarlo? – Dijo la reina dudando de sus palabras –lo intentare lo invocare, ehh… ¿familiar aparece? –Blossom junto sus manos pero como era de esperarse no hubo nada, Blossom comenzó a recitar conjuros algo inusuales sacándole una que otra risa a su madre

-hija, porque no revisas la marca de tu brazo, quizá algo te pueda a ayudar –dijo la reina señalando el tatuaje en la mano de Blossom –ehh ¿desde cuándo tengo eso en mi mano?, en fin lo averiguare después ehh ¿qué dice? –dijo Blossom leyendo con dificultad lo que decía su brazo al instante una magia de color rosa rodeo a Blossom y sus ojos volvieron a ser lo mismos que cuando hizo el contrato de Brick -_**veniat ad me, et a facie tua postulavit **_–dijo Blossom y un sello color rosa apareció en el piso –al instante Brick apareció en la habitación de la reina aún inconsciente, Blossom se acercó a él –**despierta querido mío** –y dicho esto Blossom le soplo en la mejilla, y un pequeño humo rosado impacto con mucha delicadeza en el rostro de Brick al hacerlo la magia que desprendía la princesa blossom desapareció trayéndola a la normalidad.

Brick comenzó a abrir sus ojos

-Awwww que sueño alocado tuve, ¿ehh dónde estoy? y quienes son… ALTEZAS DISCULPENME, SEBASTIAN-SENSEI ME DIJO QUE LA BESARA A USTED PERO ME ESQUIVOQUE, POR FAVOR NO ME MANDEN A UN CALABOZO –dijo Brick de rodillas, juntando sus manos como suplica y con un rio de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos de forma cómica.

-Tranquilo hijo no hay problema con eso, dijiste que querías ser el sirviente de mi hija pues te tengo una noticia lo eres –dijo la reina sonriendo –¿qué quiere decir con eso?, por una extraña razón estaba inconsciente pero no sabía porque –dijo Brick –los dejare solos no hagan cosas indebidas ok –dijo la reina sonriendo –MAMA –replico Blossom –jujuju tranquila solo bromeaba –la reina salió de su cuarto –bueno en fin déjame explicarte –dijo Blossom acercándose a él, Blossom comenzó a contarle o que su madre le relato.

**20 minutos después…**

-y eso fue lo que paso –dijo Blossom –dijo Brick confundido –muy buena historia pero fuera de eso ¿porque estoy aquí? –Dijo Brick confundido – ¿no es obvio?, tú fuiste invocado por mí, como mi familiar –dijo Blossom -¿familiar?, SEBASTIAN SENSEI JAMAS ME HABLO DE ESO, AQUÍ HAY GATO ENCERRADO

–si no me crees revisa tu brazo, mira yo tengo una marca en mi mano –dijo Blossom mostrándole su marca, Brick observo su brazo y la marca que tenía este coincidía con a la marca de Blossom –ahh ¿pero qué diablos? –Grito Brick asombrado –gurda silencio me revientas los tímpanos -dijo Blossom sobándose los oidos –y ahora que debo hacer, se supone que debía entrenar con Sebastián-sensei, dijo que me enseñaría un hechizo súper multi ultra mega genial, ahora me lo voy a perder –dijo Brick –bueno, debiste pensarlo antes de besarme –dijo Blossom burlándose de brick

-pero ya te dije que me confundí –dijo Brick con fastidio –si pero gracias a tu beso, me elegiste como tu ama aunque due inconscientemente… pero lo H-I-C-I-S-T-E… y ahora me vas a obedecer en todo –dijo Blossom con superioridad – ¿y quién dijo que yo quería servirte? Soy un caballero por dios, se supone que soy heroico, valeroso, voluntad de acerp, alma de platino y espíritu libre, esperando por una misión de alto impacto –dijo Brick –las cosas pasaron por una razón, tuviste mala suerte, es todo jijijiji -dijo Blossom sonriendo con malicia.

-eso no es justo –replico Brick –y ahora como se lo diré a Sebastián-sensei –ya deja de refunfuñar, lo quieras o no estamos destinados en una relación DE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGA DURACION a sí que te recomiendo que seas obediente y un buen mozo, ahora se lindo y tráeme un postre de chocolate –dijo Blossom con una sonrisa traviesa

-_Tch, pensaba que eras linda pero me equivoque, eres una mandona_ -susurro Brick, pero para su mala suerte Blossom lo escucho –awww me llamaste linda Brick-kun, awww no sé qué decir, sabes a lo mejor creo que me has dado la impresión de que te gusto, siiii debo gustarte que no puedes vivir sin mi, ¿verdad? –dijo Blossom poniendo ojos de gato –claro que no, como me podría gustar alguien mandona-

-yo creo que si te gusto

-no es cierto

-si es cierto

-que no

-Que si

-que no

-Que si

-que no

-que no

-que si

-DEMONIOS

-lo vez acabas de admitirlo, querido –dijo Blossom sonriendo con superioridad –ARGH TU ME ENGAÑASTE, ESO NO VALE –dijo Brick frustrado –si como digas galán, podrías apurarte con lo que te pedí ya, me muero de hambre –dijo Blossom con autoridad y Brick salió de la habitación refunfuñando por el dichoso postre, Brick caminaba hacia el enorme castillo buscando la cocina hasta que choco con una de las criadas de ahí.

-ouch –dijo Brick – ¿disculpa, estas bien? –Pregunto Brick a la chica –esta asintió –perdóname, oh ¿tu eres un caballero verdad? –pregunto la chica con un brillo en sus ojos –aja, supuestamente –dijo Brick rodando los ojos –disculpa, quería preguntarte donde quedaba la cocina, ya que la "princesita" desea un postre –dijo Brick haciendo comillas con los dedos –ven por aquí sígueme –dijo la chica -a propósito soy Brick, Brick de zerbst ¿y tú eres? –Pregunto Brick -soy leila, soy algo nueva pero ya me acostumbré a trabajar aquí –dijo sonriente –ahh ya veo –le respondió Brick con una sonrisa

Tiempo después de que leila le había preparado la golosina que Blossom le había ordenado traer, escucho que la vida en el castillo sería algo emocionante pero era agotador, Brick estaba reacio a quedarse por que en lugar de ser un valeroso caballero será rebajado a un sirviente, a un criado…

Subiendo por la habitación de la reina, entro con pesar y le entrego el dichoso helado a Blossom

-aquí está su helado, majestad –dijo Brick entregando el dichoso postre con una cara de pocos amigos –que dulce eres… muy bien escucha como sé que tienes un sentido aventurero como soy un amor de dios de voy a recompensar, mañana partiremos al reino de sylvain, permitiré que me acompañes –dijo Blossom sonriendo triunfante.

-de verdad, vamos a ir a una aventura mañana, -pregunto Brick sonriendo, la princesa asintió, -¿y podre patear traseros? –Pregunto aun mas emocionada –si… -dijo Blossom rodando los ojos –podrás patear traseros

-ERES LA MEJOR –dijo Brick abrazándola, hasta que se dio cuenta lo que hizo –perdóname, no era mi intención, dijo Brick rojo –no… te pre-pre-ocupes –dijo Blossom igual de sonrojada –bueno, me voy que tengas buenas noches –dijo Brick saliendo del cuarto.

En la mañana siguiente afuera del castillo…

-quiero que sepas que iras conmigo porque no había más caballeros disponibles, -dijo Blossom con el ceño fruncido y un sonrojo –si aja -dijo Brick dándole el avión, - te permitiré hacer lo que quieras y te comprare lo que necesites pero con una condición – dice Blossom juntando sus manos – ¿condición? Dila – exclama Brick – cuí-cuídame bien ¿si? – Dice Blossom con mucha timidez – ¡awww! Que linda te vez uando haces esa expresion– dijo Brick con evidente sarcasmo –IDIOTA –grito Blossom y se subió al carruaje mágico – este chica tiene cambios de humor repentinos – dice Brick con una gotita estilo anime – bueno andando– dice Brick con una sonrisa.

-jejeje son tal para cual –dijo la reina observándolos con una sonrisa

El carruaje había llegado hacia la frontera del reino de Tristáin, Brick estaba alerta por si había maleantes, el carruaje se había detenido repentinamente. Brick salió del carruaje, Blossom intrigada por la acción de su sirviente hizo lo mismo

-¿porque nos detuvimos? –pregunto Blossom sorprendida –has de saber querida princesita rosada, que debo tener lista provisiones, comida y agua para mantenernos bien, en este bosque se ve que hay comida y agua, ire por un poco de comida, nos vemos princesa rosa –dijo Brick adentrándose al bosque.

-está bien, pero no te tardes, -dijo Blossom y estaba a punto de meterse al carruaje hasta que… -BRICK –grito de repente y este voltea para prestarle atención –no me llames así,¡ TONTO! –dijo ella sacándole la lengua y se metió al carruaje, brick se estaba riendo a carcajadas, adoraba ver a su "ama" enojada de esa forma, tal vez fastidiarla podría convertirse en su nuevo pasatiempo favorito, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios partio hacia el bosque.

Brick se encontraba caminando en el bosque, mientras que una presencia lo observaba desde lejos, pero Brick ni en cuenta, bueno eso era lo que pensaba ese sujeto, lo observo irse hacia una parte del bosque.

Brick había llegado a una zona rocosa pero de repente un muro de hielo se formó alrededor de él aprisionándolo.

-bueno, una cosa es segura, el día de hoy… estamos en verano -dijo Brick desenfundando su espada -**red raging cutter** – exclamo Brick y un corte rojo hizo pedazos el muro de hielo que estaba a su alrededor –sé que estás ahí, ahórrame el trabajo y muéstrate ¿quieres? –dijo Brick apuntando su espada al horizonte.

-increíble, sentiste mi presencia – decía un chico rubio con ojos azules, portando una armadura con un emblema extraño azul, llevaba un espadín apuntando a la espalda de Brick, pero no hacia un movimiento ya que la espada de Brick apuntaba hacia su estómago – por supuesto que sentí tu presencia, de hecho la note hace varios kilómetros de aquí – dice Brick mientras chocaba su espada con el espadín del chico rubio – no me gusta repetir las cosas así que te lo diré una sola vez, si no quieres que te lastime de gravedad, te sugiero que te largues – exclama el chico rubio con autoridad – lo siento pero eso no se va a poder, rubio oxigenado –respondió Brick desafiante

-muy bien, fuiste advertido –dijo el chico rubio mientras que un aura azulada rodeaba su espadín –al fin algo de acción, empecemos esto – dice Brick emocionado – **Blue drive** – exclama el chico rubio, una onda azulada impacta de lleno a Brick – con esto no ganaras – decía Brick sonriendo mientras salía del humo con unos cuantos rasguños en la ropa – **red blast sword** \- exclama Brick, un corte rojo iba directo hacia el chico rubio, este esquiva el ataque pero la fuerza del impacto lo derribo – no está mal – dijo el chico rubio

– eres fuerte forastero invasor, mi nombre es Boomer, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? – Pregunto Boomer a su enemigo –Brick –es todo lo que necesitas saber rubito – dijo Brick sonriendo -muy bien Brick ahora mismo te mostrare mis verdaderas habilidades

– **Blue tornado** – exclama Boomer, un tornado azul envuelve a Brick sacándolo a volar – ahora eres mío – decía Boomer mientras sujetaba su espadín después se lanzó a una velocidad cegadora para atacar a Brick, Boomer atacaba muchas veces haciéndole cortes serios a Brick con su espadín

-maldición, es demasiado veloz –dijo Brick mientras era sometido por los ataques de Boomer –es hora del golpe final –dijo Boomer mientras que su espadín era bañada por una inmensa aura azul

-Antes del impacto Brick detiene el espadín con su espada – imposible, detuvo mi ataque – dice Boomer sorprendido – **mega red blast** – exclama Brick, una inmensa energía roja se dirigía hacia Boomer, pero antes de que impactara, Boomer desaparece a una velocidad cegadora – rayos, olvide que era veloz, creo que atraparte no será nada sencillo, pero aun así lo intentare – dice Brick sonriendo desafiante.

**Eso es todo ¿que sucederá después?, averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo, cuidence, ¿me regalan reviews? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos debo decir que lamento la demora y no tengo excusa para esta ocasión. Tenía tiempo libre. Pero simplemente las ideas no me llegaban y aparte no tenía ganas de escribir. Así que les pido perdón a todos mis seguidores por hacerles esperar tanto... En serio lo lamento. Y lo digo en serio porque se lo que es esperar a que alguien actualice su historia. En fin espero sepan disculparme y disfruten del capítulo. También quiero agradecer a los quienes se toman el tiempo en leer mis tonterías y dejarme reviews…**

**Otra cosa:**

**Las princesas serán nombradas como en el anime, los chicos tendrán sus mismos nombres sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 5.- Reunión.**

En un palacio desconocido, una adolescente se encontraba dando vueltas una y otra vez, con la mirada baja mientras leía la nota. Esto al parecer logro sacarle una sonrisa aquella chica quien después de despegar la vista de la carta se pudo apreciar su cabello que es de un color azabache fino y suave y algo alborotado pero que al mismo tiempo no deja de ser elegante, su cara lucía una expresión confiada. Resaltando perfectamente por mechones largos a ambos lados, unos intensos y sobrenaturales ojos color jade.

El nombre de esta joven era Kaoru de Argos, apodada como la princesa absoluta, quien a diferencia de sus princesas vecinas esta podía controlar a la perfección su poder inalcanzable.

—Vaya… hasta que por fin ocurre algo interesante… -murmuro mientras veía el sello real del reino de Sylvain –al fin algo de diversión hehe es hora de dejar este palacio tan aburrido —Se susurró a si misma mientras miraba una daga escondida bajo su manga – muy bien, será mejor buscar a ese idiota bueno para nada —Murmuro la joven azabache sonriendo con algo de sorna, ya en frente de la puerta, las puertas como si tuvieran mente propia se abrieron dándole paso a su princesa absoluta, que con gracia y algo de rudeza camino por el gran pasillo con rumbo desconocido.

**Unos minuto después…**

La princesa Kaoru ahora se encontraba en un bosque con árboles de gran tamaño que rebasaban los 20 metros de largo conocido como el bosque titánico por el gran tamaño que alcanzaban sus árboles. A lo lejos la chica podía oír el sonido que hacia el agua al caer de una gran altura, reconociéndola como la cascada de la abundancia por la altura de su caída y por la cantidad basta de agua que sustentaba a su gran imperio. Dirigiéndose a la cascada se desvió de su objetivo para tomar un baño al aire libre.

—Antes de partir será mejor tomar un gran baño la princesa aparto con brusquedad algunos matorrales que ocultaban el rio de la cascada.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos alguien observaba a la ahora desnuda figura de la princesa absoluta mientras se daba el tan ansiado baño, cabe resaltar que debido al sonido que hacían sus fosas nasales mientras echaban vapor se trataba de alguien pervertido que estaba disfrutando a lo grande de esta situación…

Dando unos pasos aquel individuo decidió acercarse a otros matorrales para tener una vista mejor para contemplar a la belleza de cabello púrpura mientas meditaba a orillas del rio

—_Siempre lo he dicho y no me cansare de repetirlo. Kaoru-sama tiene un hermoso cuerpo_ —fueron los pensamientos de aquel individuo mientras observaba sin perder detalles la esbelta figura de la princesa quien se daba un baño, esto era perfecto, espiaba a una mujer hermosa sin que esta lo llegase a notar.

O al menos eso pensaba…

— ¿Quién está ahí? —instintivamente Kaoru sintió que alguien la observaba y con un rápido movimiento de su mano lanzo un conjuro de luz hacia la dirección donde el mirón se escondía. El conjuro corto los arbustos y árboles en esa dirección provocando que cayeran y levantarán una cortina de humo.

Milésimas de segundos antes de que la chica realizara su ataque. Aquel fisgón sinvergüenza salto a otra ubicación para luego ver como los arbustos donde él se escondía fueron derribados como si fueran piezas de domino.

—_Fiuu por los pelos… carajo, los instintos de Kaoru-sama siguen afinados como siempre_ —pensó el chico quien ahora se mostraba sorprendido, tenía un gran parecido con la princesa solo que a diferencia de esta tenía una coleta amarrada mientras un mechón tapaba uno de sus ojos, cuyo color eran casi iguales de no ser porque son de un tono más oscuro, que ahora mantenía bien abiertos mientras contemplaba como ahora la princesa señalaba su ubicación amenazando con lanzar otro conjuro.

—Tú, quien quiera que seas sal o lo tomare como una amenaza y me veré obligada a hacerte sufrir -dijo con voz autoritaria mientras señalaba con su dedo índice que brillaba intensamente por cierto hacia la ubicación del mirón.

Siendo consiente del poder abrumador de aquella chica hizo lo más sabio que se le había ocurrido, salió de su ubicación con las manos en alto —Ara, Ara, Kaoru-sama, no hace falta usar la violencia, solo era yo que pasaba por aquí —dijo quedando frente a la princesa.

— Butch —Rodo los ojos con fastidio —Realmente tienes pelotas para espiar a tu soberana princesa mientras se toma un baño, ¿estas consiente de que debes ser castigado gusano inútil?

— ¡Oh!, ¡Kaoru-sama, sé que soy un gusano inútil sin ningún valor… pero soy tu esclavo más devoto, así que por favor déjeme contemplar detalladamente su cuerpo divino!, ¡Por lo que más quiera permita a este humilde cerdo admirar sus curvas perfectas y divinas! ¡Estaría profundamente agradecido con usted, mi Lady! —en lugar de disculparse el chico estaba metiendo más la pata, daba la impresión de que era un masoquista.

-¡Imbécil! —la princesa del reino de Argos tenía una paciencia similar a la cabeza de un alfiler, obviamente estallo por las estupideces que decía aquel chico. Creando un círculo mágico arriba de él, cayeron relámpagos potentes, pero antes de que el golpe mortífero acertara en Butch este desapareció en un borrón de velocidad esto ya se lo esperaba pues sintió que estaba detrás de ella, al mismo tiempo que ponía un mohín de disgusto.

—Me encantaría enterrar mi cara entre sus magníficos y bien proporcionados pechos, pero aún más… en hacerla mi mujer mi adorada Kaoru-sama —susurro seductoramente haciendo que la princesa se irrite más.

—Un gusano inútil como tú no tiene derecho de hacer esa petición —dicho esto una enredaderas con espinas que salieron del piso se enrollaron alrededor del cuello y cintura de Butch jalándolo y estrellándolo contra los arboles más cercanos levantando así una espesa cortina de humo.

— ¿ya aprendiste cuál es tu lugar gusano inútil? —dijo Kaoru mientras desaparecía las enredaderas, después del castigo brutal que le propino a Butch esta inmediatamente uso su magia para vestirse.

— ¡Ni de broma!, ¿por quién me tomas?, ¡HA! En este puto mundo soy su esclavo más devoto. Por lo tanto reclamare mi derecho en hacerla mía, ¡Yo y solo yo tendré el honor de tocar lujuriosamente su magnífico cuerpo y todas sus partes íntimas! —posiblemente la esperanza de vida de este chico es menos de dos años, debido a su gran boca y a su cerebro de alpiste.

—No sé si eres increíblemente valiente o increíblemente estúpido como para hacer una declaración de esa magnitud —comento la princesa esbozando una sonrisa tétrica — ¿te das cuenta de que puedo tomar como ofensa tus comentarios tan descabellados?, existe la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento pierda los estribos y como la princesa de este reino que soy, tengo el poder de hacer que te pudras toda tu vida en un calabozo, sabes.

—Jamás la ofendería mi lady, solo le estoy externando mi decisión de hacerla mi mujer Kaoru-sama —dijo Butch esbozando una sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya, dices cosas interesantes… ¿y a que se debe el hecho de que quieres que sea tu mujer?, porque hace poco no te hacia nada de gracia tener que servirme e indudablemente me detestabas con todas tus fuerzas —pregunto la peli negra con verdadera curiosidad —dime Butch, me mata la curiosidad.

—simple, se ha convertido en mi meta…

La chica le mando una mirada más tétrica al chico de ser posible, no podía negarlo esa mirada le ponía los pelos de punta.

—No te creo… bueno dejándonos de idioteces necesitaba tu presencia en este momento, al menos me ahorraste tiempo para buscarte, nos iremos al reino de Sylvain has los preparativos gusano inutil –la princesa se retiró hacia los establos de su reino, Butch sonrió de una forma pervertida.

—yes my lady…

De vuelta con Boomer y Brick

Ambos caballeros forcejeaban mientras mantenían en contacto sus armas, la pelea se había extendido dejándolos sin energía, el más afectado de los dos era Brick quien se mantenía jadeando mientras que a duras penas podía sujetar su espada.

—parece que a estas en tu limite forastero, una vez que tu defensa se agote, te atacaré hasta dejarte medio muerto y te llevare conmigo.

—inténtalo si puedes rubio.

—Entonces prepárate —reto Boomer sonriendo —adelante atácame —responde Brick sonriendo —**Fotón circus** —exclama Boomer. Pequeños disparos de rayos color azul salen de sus dedos dirigiéndose a Brick a una velocidad cegadora, viendo el ataque inminente este a duras penas logro esquivarlos.

—_Eso es, si hago que su magia se agote… SERA MIO._

_En el bosque_

Una onda mágica de color azul y roja es vista desde toda el perímetro del bosque —Que magia más terrible —dijo Momoko temblando, al mismo tiempo que las marcas de su brazo titilaban una y otra vez.

—Brick está peleando, no sé porque pero puedo sentir su poder —dicho esto otra onda más intensa sacude el lugar —Esta magia se siente fría y pesada, acaso será… —Momoko tenía la sensación de conocer a esta persona que manejaba este tipo de magia, pero la pregunta es, ¿de dónde?

De repente las marcas extrañas de su brazo comenzaron a brillar de un color rosado.

—Y si no está bien, rayos ¿qué debo hacer?, si hay un poder interior, por favor has lo posible para estar con Brick te lo ruego —de la nada las marcas de Momoko comienzan a brillar, en unos instantes es rodeada de luces rosas, haciéndola desaparecer.

_Con Brick y Boomer_

Dentro de un gran cráter dos figuras son vistas

—¿Te parece si acabamos con esta batalla?... forastero —dice Boomer respirando agitadamente.

—Por supuesto —exclamo Brick sonriendo, cabe resaltar que se encontraba mas cansado que boomer.

El espadín y la espada de ambos se tiñeron de su respectivo color, estaban a punto de lanzarse el uno al otro, listos para dar el golpe definitivo hasta que…

— ¡BASTA!

Todo quedo quito, absolutamente todo.

— ¡¿qué haces aquí?! —Momoko ignoro por completo la pregunta, pasó del lado de Brick hasta quedar frente a frente con el caballero rubio, este sabiendo perfectamente quien era ella, se arrodillo como muestra de respeto, Brick no entendía que carajos pasaba por aquí.

— ¿Que se supone que hacías?, debías encontrar alimento y agua, pero no… te encuentro peleando —la princesa había dado la vuelta para reclamarle a su incompetente sirviente.

—Y eso hacía, _"my lady"_ –este había hecho señas con los dedos como queriendo enfatizar las comillas, daba la impresión de que esto lo decía en una forma insultante.

Y Momoko se dio cuenta de eso.

— ¿cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?, ushh ¿cuantas veces debo repetírtelo?, soy tu dueña y me debes…

No término de completar la frase porque vio como su querido caballero ponía la mirada bizca y le remedaba moviendo los labios al mismo tiempo que meneaba su mano de forma desinteresada como si de un puppet se tratase.

—Sí, sí, ese cuento ya me lo sé, tu eres mi dueña y yo soy tu sirviente si, ahora si no te molesta interrumpirme, decía que yo estaba tranquilo haciendo mis ocupaciones, hasta que me vi rodeado por un muro de hielo gigantesco —dijo señalando con su dedo pulgar los restos del muro de hielo que creo Boomer.

—Y fue cuando este idiota se me acerco mientras apuntaba su arma a mi espalda y decía algo como "_si no quieres que te lastime de gravedad, te sugiero que te largues"_.

Era humillante, no sólo por el hecho de que este pelirrojo odioso fuera su sirviente destinado que se encargaría de cuidarla y protegerla, sino también por el gesto y el ademan de burla de hace poco. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con Sebastián al respecto, para que le castigase con diez mil sentadillas o diez mil vueltas a todo el reino, lo cual disfrutaría mucho, pero había cosas importantes ahorita.

Por otro lado Boomer rodó los ojos por la forma en que el impetuoso chico pelirrojo lo había arremedado, realmente se cuestionaba como una persona así podía ser el caballero de una princesa.

—Me doy cuenta… sir Boomer ¿es cierto lo que me dice mi sirviente?

—Si su alteza —vergüenza era lo que sentía, después de todo había cometido una estupidez, diablos, ¿porque no se dio cuenta de que la princesa Momoko vendría en camino? y era más que evidente que vendría acompañada.

—Le pido su perdón alteza, estoy consciente de la gravedad del delito que cometí —No dijo más, podía ver a los ojos la muestra de arrepentimiento de su parte, razón suficiente para perdonarlo por este acto, por otro lado Brick no estaba conforme por la decisión de su ama, pero no podía hacer algo, cosa que le frustraba mucho.

—Bien. ¿Serias tan amable de llevarnos hasta el castillo? —el chico inmediatamente asintió

—Por supuesto, por favor síganme.

.

.

.

* * *

La princesa Momoko y Brick habían entrado en el palacio decir que estaban asombrados por la decoración en esta era poco, pero lo que más les sorprendía era ver como nevaba sobre ellos y aun así la nieve no caía en sus cabezas u hombros.

— Es asombroso. —murmuraba Brick asombrado

—Eso es debido al poder de mi princesa —menciono Boomer encantado y admirando el poder hermoso de su ama y señora.

Fue entonces que se convocó a los invitados a guardar silencio.

—Por favor reciban a su majestad, la princesa Miyako de Sylvain. — pidió el Boomer, al momento de que la princesa hacia su aparición este se inclinó de una forma respetuosa.

En ese momento, una chica rubia vistiendo un largo vestido azul con capa con una corona salió hacia el palacio, tenía un entusiasmo enorme, en especial porque al fin vería a su amiga de la infancia. Momoko sin pensárselo dos veces corrió para abrazarla.

—Espera, espera, ¿acaso se conocen? —cuestiono el caballero pelirrojo mientras veía la conmovedora escena

—Ignorante… si realmente eres su caballero has de saber que tu ama comparte lazos afectivos junto a la princesa de Argos y mi señora, no me explico cómo es que eres su caballero.

—Hmp te crees mucho solo porque hablas bonito —Ahora sí, Boomer no toleraría más insultos hacia su persona

— ¿Qué dijiste idiota?

— ¡¿QUIERES PELEAR CABRON?!

Justo cuando los dos iban a matarse a golpes la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras dos figuras desconocidas entraban.

— Vaya hay mucha bulla… ¿De qué me perdí? —fue lo que dijo la princesa del reino de Argos mientras ingresaba al castillo.

— ¡KAORU! —las dos chicas se abalanzan a la azabache con un efusivo abrazo.

— Bien, bien, me da gusto verlas, pero el apapacho a montón no es necesario —aunque intentase quitarse a sus dos mejores amigas de encima, no podía negar que el volverse a reunir con ellas le llenaba de dicha y alegría.

—Ara ara, pero que reunión tan conmovedora… Santo dios del cielo en verdad las mujeres se ven hermosas cuando sonríen —comento con perspicacia mientras de una forma muy desconocida se aproximó a las tres princesas interponiéndose justo en medio de Kaoru, Momoko y Miyako.

— y ustedes mis princesas, en verdad son las mujeres más hermosas que haya visto después de mi señora claro —con una mirada fugas volteo a ver a Kaoru mientras le guiñaba el ojo, al ver el acto de cinismo de Butch, tenía una venita palpitante en su sien a punto de estallar —Muchas gracias, etto... —respondió Miyako un tanto confundida pero al mismo tiempo queriendo ser muy educada.

—Permítame presentarme sus altezas —el caballero con sumo descaro tomo una de las manos de las dos princesas — mi nombre es Butch y es un verdadero placer conocerlas. —después besó la mano de Momoko y Miyako. .

La acción de Butch enfureció a los dos caballeros quien se habían mantenido callados mientras observaban como Butch hacía de las suyas, inmediatamente sentían ganas de sacarle los intestinos a ese insolente

—Suficiente yo lo mato —dijo Brick mientras poco a poco desenvainaba su espada.

—Lo harás después de que yo lo congele — justo cuando ambos se dirigían hacia Butch con paso lento pero constante, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Una corriente eléctrica impacto en el descarado caballero, la responsable de esto fue Kaoru, después de todo ella pensó que se lo merecía por fresco, esta acción dejo a los dos caballeros restantes temblando como gallinas mientras se abrazaban mutuamente, por otro lado las dos princesas pudieron hacer por el infortunio de Butch era tenerle lastima.

—Nadie pidió tu introducción gusano inútil…

— ¿No crees que exageraste? Kaoru-chan —dijo Momoko con su cara azul al presenciar el acontecimiento.

—Tonterías, este idiota resiste toda clase de castigos, además debió pensarlo antes de interrumpirnos groseramente.

—Butch-san ¿está bien? —intento reanimarlo cosa infructífera pues el chico estaba inconsciente.

—Miyako, no es que no me alegra el verte, pero quiero saber para que me llamaste

—Si Miyako yo también quiero saber

El rostro de Miyako se puso serio, ahora que estaban reunidas las tres era el momento perfecto de contarles de aquella pesadilla que la atormentaba por todas las noches, en que incluía a sus mejores amigas de la infancia, Kaoru al ver la expresión seria de Miyako tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Comprendo —medito calmando un poco a su amiga —oigan gusanos —ordeno Kaoru a los dos caballeros quienes la veían con algo de rareza.

—Nos habló… — dijo Brick extrañado.

— ¿a nosotros? —completo Boomer algo ofendido de la manera en que Kaoru los llamo.

— ¿Que esperan? —los dos se miraron mutuamente, después de eso fueron hasta la princesa Kaoru, dicha acción mantuvo curiosas a las dos princesas restantes, pues quería saber qué es lo que tenía en mente Kaoru.

—Bueno hay algo que quiero encomendarles, verán cuando este animal despierte el los guiara hacia una extraña adivina, extrañamente sabe nuestros nombres y me dijo que quería hablar con los tres caballeros elegidos, es un buen momento para que vayan, ya que tengo algo urgente y privado que debo discutir con sus amas.

—A una adivina, ¿Por qué cojones debemos ir con una adivina? —pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo.

—Ni siquiera lo sé, pero parece saber las cosas con mucha exactitud, ya que nos retrasamos por que no las encontramos en un bosque, dice que quiere hablar con los tres de algo importante —concluyó Kaoru, mientras comenzaba llevarse a las dos princesas a la habitación de Miyako pues no quería que los sirvientes se llegaran a enterar de lo que fueran a conversar.

Antes de que los dos chicos dijeran otra cosa, Kaoru uso su poder para llevarse consigo a las dos princesas, dejando a los chicos solos.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Supongo que debemos esperar a que este despierte…

.

.

.

* * *

Una vez que despertó los chicos le dijeron a Butch las instrucciones que les había indicado su señora y que rápidamente debían partir hacia la extraña adivina, quien quería hablar con ellos.

Salieron del castillo de Sylvain, con Butch haciéndola de guía, caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a un bosque donde al término de este había un precipicio con una cascada, pero algo extraño ocurría, este paisaje no pertenecía al reino de Sylvain, Boomer tenía un mal presentimiento ya que él conocía esta tierra mejor que nadie, sin embargo nunca llego a pisar estas planicies.

—Estoy seguro que no hemos salido de Sylvain, ¿a dónde nos llevaste? —pregunto Boomer mientras veía a su alrededor, no podía negarlo por una extraña razón se encontraba perturbado.

— ¿acaso usaste magia? —Butch no respondió porque desde que llegaron a ese extraño lugar veía con fascinación el paisaje, acción que llego a irritar a Brick pues estaba siendo ignorado.

—Deja de hacer el tonto y dime donde estamos —Brick comenzaba a perder la paciencia debido a Butch.

—ara, ara, no me creerías si te lo dijera. — le dijo Butch con una sonrisa de labios apretados.

—Bueno creo que… he visto lo suficiente como para creerlo —dijo Boomer mirando por todas partes.

—En efecto, estamos en el edén del silencio — dijo Butch mirando a Boomer

Era algo desconocido para los dos caballeros, pero el nombre de "_el edén del silencio_" tenía un significado más extenso del que podían imaginar, tanto Brick como Boomer sintieron algo en su interior que no podía explicar con palabras simples.

—y supongo que ya has venido aquí antes ¿cierto? —pregunto Brick sospechando un poco de Butch.

El caballero azabache sonrió.

—No, jamás he venido aquí, pero la extraña adivina dijo que en este lugar está reservado para aquellos hombres que pueden ver más allá de la realidad, dijo que en este lugar la encontraríamos.

—Entonces, estamos aquí porque... —dijo Boomer comprendiendo la situación.

—Porque ella quería que estuviéramos aquí —completo Brick.

—Oh si, adivinaste amigo —felicito el azabache

—Y no entiendo porque de todos los lugares de este extenso mundo, teníamos que caer precisamente en este lugar. — dijo Boomer quien miraba hacia el precipicio.

Después de meditarlo los tres caballeros se miraron entre sí, era hora de afrontar la verdad.

—Bueno, al menos espero que todos aquí sepamos nadar. — dijo Butch mirando a los dos caballeros mientras sonreía con algo de sorna.

—Maldita sea, odio las cascadas —murmuro Brick quien veía la extensa masa de agua moviéndose violentamente.

—Definitivamente esto se pondrá feo. — dijo Boomer quien había entendido la situación.

Butch solo soltó una carcajada.

— ¿y qué?, ¿vamos a saltar?— dijo al fin Brick quien había comprendido perfectamente por que Butch se estaba riendo.

— ¿Ves otra solución?— dijo el caballero de cabellos oscuros.

El caballero rubio hizo una mueca, no es que no supiera nadar, realmente era bueno en eso, pero pensó seriamente en el golpe que se iba a llevar, ya que aunque calleras en el agua, por la fuerza del impacto y la distancia… iba a doler.

—Bueno amigo… ROMPETE UNA PIERNA —de una forma imprudente Butch había empujado al desafortunado rubio hacia la cascada quien grito cómicamente mientras descendía por esta.

—Sigues tu amigo… —dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

—Púdrete… yo puedo solo —sabiendo las intenciones de Butch, sujeto con fuerza su gorro y su espada mientras se lanzaba a la cascada.

El golpe, en efecto, fue un poco fuerte, pero a los pocos segundos te acostumbrabas al agua que tomaba una temperatura agradable. Salió su rostro a la superficie mientras nadaba hacia la orilla, escucho que alguien más había caído al agua.

En la orilla no había arena como en la playa, más bien había unos cincuenta centímetros de una pequeña pared de piedra, de la cual podías sostenerte para subir, y ahí arriba comenzaba el pasto, y un poco más detrás estaban los árboles.

Después de que los chicos lograran llegar al otro lado del rió procedieron a secarse un poco y exprimir sus ropas como podían, fueron adentrándose al bosque para ver si podían reconocer en donde estaban.

De los tres Brick era el que tenía muchas dudas, que no paro de preguntar, algo como:

_¿Por qué demonios la adivina quería que estuviéramos aquí?_ O _¿por qué carajos los había mandado Kaoru para hablar con ella?_, los dos caballeros se limitaron a contestarle con un _"no se"_, puesto que ellos andaban en la misma situación que Brick, el caballero rubio estaba harto de oir las constantes quejas y preguntas del pelirrojo y para evitar oír una sola más de sus palabras le dijo que a lo mejor la adivina podía contestar sus respuestas y que era mejor que se callara.

Estaban demasiado exhaustos como para dar un paso más, así que los tres caballeros se sentaron debajo de unos enormes árboles. Eran tan grandes y hermosos, sus troncos eran gruesos y tenías que girar tu cabeza completamente hacia arriba para poder ver su majestuoso follaje. Había algunos pequeños ramajes que apenas crecían, sus ramas eran pequeñas y median no más de dos metros, el viento sacudía sus hojas de un lado a otro, extrañamente este les trasmitía fuerza y paz.

Cuando los jóvenes se disponían a descansar se escucho un salto y en un segundo el filo de una espada estaba apuntando hacia el cuello de Butch, rayos si estuviera su ama aquí, de seguro liberaría la supresión de poder que ella impuso en el para darle su merecido a ese desgraciado enano.

—_Maldición, no pude notar en que instante se movieron_ —pensó Brick con frustración mientras miraba a Butch siendo tomado como rehén.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!— exclamo el enano

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie rápidamente, menos Butch quien continuaba inmóvil.

— ¡No se muevan o le atravieso el cuello!— amenazo él,

— ¿Eres una especie de gnomo o algo así?— pregunto Butch que tal parece desconocía la situación en la que se encontraba, a decir verdad estaba más sorprendido que asustado a pesar de tener el arma filosa amenazando a su cuello, jamás había visto un enano en su vida.

— ¿Cómo te atreves…?

Boomer le hizo una seña de que se callara, los enanos podían llegar a molestarse realmente si los ofendías y Butch no estaba en posición de burlarse ya que su vida dependía de ello.

—Por favor tranquilízate, no somos peligrosos—dijo Brick levantando las palmas en un intento de calmarlo—

— ¿Qué no son peligrosos?— espeto el enano enojado — ¡HA! conozco perfectamente a los de su especie, son la peor escoria que puede existir en este mundo, se de lo que los humanos son capaces de hacer y me quieren engañar diciendo que no son enemigos, ¿quién se creen que son EHHH?

— Así es ¿qué demonios hacen unos humanos en el edén del silencio? — Espeto otro enano —de seguro quieren manchar esta tierra sagrada de sangre y guerra —respondió el primer enano quien había tomado a Butch como rehén.

—Se los juro, no hemos venido aquí a hacerle daño a cualquiera que habite en este lugar— trato de explicar Brick en un intento de hacer entrar en razón a las encolerizadas criaturas, pero el caballero rubio le tomo el hombro y le hizo una seña dándole a entender de que lo más prudente era callarse.

—Pues si no lo son entonces díganme a que se debe su visita a este lugar sagrado— dijo el enano viendo sus ropas, después de haberse mojado se habían arrugado y alguno que otro estaba sin zapatos — lo siento, pero la soberana del Edén dijo que ningún humano es bienvenido aquí.

—Entonces llévanos con la soberana del Edén —Si los cálculos de Boomer no fallaban quizás, la soberana del Edén sea esa extraña adivina de la cual les había mencionado la princesa Kaoru.

El Enano quien tenía cautivo a Butch resoplo con fastidio he hizo un ademan para que los demás enanos los encaminaran por algunos pasadizos del bosque que el enano parecía conocer demasiado bien, al ver el paisaje los tres caballeros sintieron que conocían este lugar, pero la pregunta era... de dónde.

Butch se sorprendió demasiado cuando vio algunos faunos caminando por las calles.

Algunas criaturas que pasaban, o más bien que estaban haciendo sus labores y deberes los volteaban a ver con extrañeza, algunos con enojo, otros con sorpresa y otros con profundo odio, realmente las criaturas de ahí odiaban a los seres humanos, no pudieron ver más ya que puesto que los caballeros caminaban en hilera y con el enano apuntándoles con la espada.

Cuando llegaron a una pradera observaron una casa que se situaba en un árbol gigante, que por cierto la casa lucia enorme pero simple.

Antes de entrar al dominio de la soberana del Edén se acercó un centauro trotando.

—Avisa a la soberana que he encontrado a 3 humanos husmeando— le dijo el enano.

El centauro asintió y se alejó cabalgando rápidamente hacia el la casa gigantesca. Segundos después se acercaron muchos sátiros con lanzas que ayudaron al enano a cuidar a los "arrestados".

Una mujer muy hermosa salía de la casa dejando un poco embobados a los chicos, tenia buen cuerpo pechos copa D cabello rojo lucía un vestido color rosa suave mientras caminaba descansa, su belleza era comparable a la de una ninfa, con paso lento y constante se acercó a los tres caballeros.

—Ara ara, la soberana del Edén ha despertado mis instintos carnales —dijo Butch mientras observaba con perversión a la mujer hermosa que estaba frente suyo.

—Suéltenlos de inmediato —dijo mientras observaba con fascinación a los tres caballeros.

—YA ESCUCHARON A LA SOBERANA SUÉLTENLOS — grito el enano.

Los sátiros obedecieron y enseguida dieron un paso hacia atrás.

La soberana se detuvo justo a un metro y medio de distancia. Recorrió a los tres caballeros con la mirada para después decir con una sonrisa:

—Los estaba esperando

— ¿Qué? —fue Brick quien había salido primero del asombro.

**Y CORTE… ¿saben algo? en Mi opinión yo diría "Que es mucho ruido y pocas nueces" ya que escribí demasiado y hay cosas desconocidas que quizás ustedes no puedan entender, pero en el siguiente capítulo se sabrán más cosas y el motivo por que la extraña adivina, alias la soberana del Edén quería hablar con los chicos, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos leemos luego se despide… EL MOSH.**

**PD. muy pronto pondré a los personajes en mi cuenta de perfil.**


End file.
